I Miss You
by EdElricFan1001
Summary: Winry reflects on her longtime friends after they disappear.  Post Movie, EdWin hints.  Songfic to 'I Miss You' by Hannah Montana.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or I Miss You.**

**I Miss You:**

_Sha la la la la sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I thought of the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin me._

Winry looked out the window of the speeding train, watching the countryside flash by. She was on her way home from Central where, after two years, she had seen her best friend and long time crush, Edward Elric. But it was not to last. She knew that he had things that he had to do and let him go, no matter how painful it was. As an even harder blow, she found out that not only Edward had gone back to the other side of the gate, but also Alphonse. She had never felt so utterly alone in her life, sitting on a hard seat in an empty compartment on a rushing train, taking her even farther away from her friends than she was already. She watched as rain gently fell from the dark sky above, and, without feeling it coming finally let out her grief, holding tightly to a screw that had been in Ed's automail.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
Your still here some how  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la la_

_I miss you._

Waking up as the train jolted to a stop in the station, Winry stood, wiping the dried tears off of her face and exiting the train, looking around at the familiar town that she had always lived in, and was now devoid of all life. Picking up her now empty suitcase, she exited the station, walking down the dark roads, only feeling safe in the middle of the night because her head was swimming with visions of Ed. Every place that she went reminded her painfully of him. The river, where they had swam on warm summer days. The huge fields, where they had always played tag or any other game that had appealed to them. Then the graveyard, where after five years, Ed had visited many times to see his mother's grave, only once had Winry accompanied him, and that was to visit her own parents. Not noticing where she was going, she took the wrong path and ended up in front of another familiar site: Ed and Al's past home. It had almost turned to dust now, decayed and worn beyond repair. Falling to her knees, Winry reflected on all of the good times that they had shared in that house. Digging her nails deep into the dirt, she fought to keep Ed's smiling face out of her head.

_You used to call me you dreamer  
And now I'm livin out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin for me  
I'm thinkin back from the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast._

Sitting at a worktable the next morning, Winry thought about all of the fun times she had shared with Ed. How he used to come back home only to have torn his automail to shreds and only able to stay long enough to have it fixed. She had pounded him with her wrench so many times for ruining her automail. Showing a slight smile now, Winry pulled open a drawer and pushed junk out of the way, trying to find the screwdriver that she was looking for. Smile disappearing, she pulled out what she had felt at the bottom of the drawer: it was a picture of Ed and Al standing behind her on her eighth birthday with huge smiles on their faces, singing happy birthday along with Trisha and Pinako. Feeling the tears coming again, Winry shoved the photo aside, trying not to think about Ed and Al, only her ever-blossoming automail business. Looking at the stats for the next piece that she was drawn back to grief upon reading about a ten-year-old boy who needed an automail leg. Barley able to hold back the tears, she began working.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
Your still here some how  
My heart wont let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la la  
I miss you._

_I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face  
Oh I know that where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
Your still here some how  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know_**  
**_I miss you  
Sha la la la la la_

Unable it hold it in any longer, Winry ran out of the workshop and up to her room. She knew that he was where he needed to be, she had accepted that he was gone for good, but she still held on. Not able to let go of the sole person that she had cared so much about, not able to let go because she knew that she needed him more than anyone else would ever need him. Throwing herself on her bed, Winry let all of her pent up emotions out, beating her pillow because she knew that she would never be able to knock him silly for leaving her. Letting out a wail of mixed emotions, she let herself fall hard onto her bed, not able to stop crying until she fell into a reluctant sleep, still sniffling.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
Your still here some how  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la la_

_I miss you._

Hours later the doorbell rang, waking Winry from her restless sleep. Rising and walking down the stairs, she went to the front door and opened it. Upon seeing who was standing there the tears started again, only this time, tears of joy. She fell into the arms of her one, true friend before kissing him passionately on the lips. Unable to hold in her feelings that he was at last at home.

* * *

**A/N: I was listening to this and I was touched by it and felt an extreme need to make a songfic out of it. I never have written one before and I never had any desire to until now. I teared up writing it and I hope that you enjoyed it. I'll put the link for the song on my profile. Read and Review, please! **

**Hope that you enjoyed it!**

**EdElricFan1001**


End file.
